Wielka wyprawa cz.6
... Znów można było usłyszeć dźwięk sprintu, szybszego niż przedtem oraz ujrzeć mgłę, która wirowała wokół biegnącego. ... - Tego się nie spodziewałem... - stwierdził Ender po chwili zamysłu. - No to teraz myśl, Sherlocku, jak powstrzymasz tego szatańskiego pomiota z żądzą krwi, pędzącego w naszą stronę?! - zaczął wrzeszczeć rozgniewany Pinia do chłopaka. - Patrzcie! - zwróciła na siebie uwagę Hajs, wtulając w siebie przerażoną Nową. - Mgła wiruje! Wszyscy spojrzeli w przód. To, co zobaczyli, było czymś nad wyraz nienaturalnym - mgła zaczęła wirować i przekształcać się w coś z rodzaju dymu od pędu dźwięku. Aracz dał znak na podniesienie broni i wycelowanie w przód - nie mogli strzelać teraz, gdy nie widzieli swego wroga ani żeby nie zużywać amunicji na darmo. Tym bardziej nie chcieli nadchodzącej "zagłady" bardziej rozgniewać, choć szczerze się zastanawiali, czy bardziej można to uczynić... Nikt nie słuchał lamentów Endera, który nie chciał strzelać; kazano mu być posłusznym. *** Dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała. Zdradził ją, był za CreepyTown. Uczono ją, by karać zdrady za wszelką cenę, nawet za cenę danego słowa. To już nie nauka Ważniaka (słowo ponad wszystko), ale Umarlaka, drugiego jej mentora. Burmistrz nie poznał go, bał się - nie bez powodu. Trzeba się bać bogów śmierci, tym bardziej, jeśli są to grabarze z zawodu. Dziewczyna musiała jakoś połączyć dwie różne lekcje od kompletnie różnych osób. No, jedno ich łączyło. Picie i panienki, z tym że nieraz jeden się ustatkował - na próżno. Drugi nie zamierza. Ich wspólne cechy uznała od razu za wady i za rzeczy, za które nigdy nie sięgnie. Gardzi takim zachowaniem, choć lubi poszaleć. Jednak jej szaleństwo raczej polega na zabijaniu. I tym właśnie sposobem Ender otworzył jej furtkę. Zabić za zdradę. Zabić tych, którzy skłonili go do tej zdrady. Tylko to się liczyło. Aura gniewu unosiła się wokół niej tak, że powłoka mgielna aż wirowała. Nie myślała o tym. Szła na instynkt, Lobo jej wybaczy, jak się dowie, jaka była sytuacja. W obu rękach trzymała Mroczną Kosę Śmierci i hak, ściskając je mocno w pięściach. Dla polepszenia widoczności zaczęła odsuwać mgłę z pola widzenia. Widziała człowieka stojącego po środku, dającego znak do strzelania. Nie ze mną te gierki, o nie. *** Aracz zaczął dostrzegać odstępowanie się mgły, pokazując napastnika. Ona tak potrafi?! Niemożliwe!, pomyślał żołnierz. Podniósł rękę, by dać znak do odstrzału. Szybko ujrzał przedmiot o połyskliwej powierzchni lecący w jego stronę. Spuścił rękę, a w miejscu, gdzie miał jeszcze podniesione ramię, pojawił się dość sporej wielkości hak zaczepiony na łańcuchu. Szybko schował się we mgle, a w jego miejsce, tuż przed nosem żołnierza przeleciał ogromnej wielkości ostrze kosy. Chłopak aż upadł z zaskoczenia. Tuż nad nim stała napastniczka. Bez wahania otworzył ogień. Kule odbijały się od ogromnego ostrza, którym chroniła się zabójczyni. Błyski strzałów pokazały twarz dziewczyny - pusty, szaleńczy wzrok wpatrzony w Aracza. Zaczęła mu się kończyć amunicja. Wszyscy wokół stali wpatrzeni na to, co się działo zza mgłą. Obudziło ich dopiero krzyk żołnierza: - STRZELAĆ!!!! Każde z nich wycelowało w światło i otworzyło ogień. Napastniczka podskoczyła, przez co każdy z nich chybił. Aracz szybko się wezbrał i wstał, zanim dziewczyna zdążyła stanąć na ziemi. Gdyby nadal tam leżał, prawdopodobnie by miał już zgniecione żebra. Chłopak otworzył sakiewkę, wyciągnął z niego kamień, po czym rzucił w głowę napastniczki. Trafił tuż nad skronią. Maleńka strużka krwi poleciała po boku twarzy. Szybko rzuciła się na żołnierza. Upadli razem przy Kalasherze. - Ja pier**olę, co to jest?!!! - krzyknął przerażony drugi żołnierz, widząc maleńkie wiry wokół napastniczki. Niewiele myśląc, uderzył ją parę razy w głowę karabinem. Dziewczyna doznała lekkiego szoku, lecz szybko zdołała złapać karabin i złamać go w pół. Chłopak był przerażony jej siłą, jak z łatwością go połamała, niczym chudy patyk. Odrzuciła części broni w boki, po czym wyciągnęła swój niezawodny hak i machnęła mu w okolicy szyi. Szybko ten jednak uchronił gardło ramionami, lecz jednak zostały one mocno pocięte. Dziewczyna wzięła garść piasku i rzuciła w stronę żołnierza. Ten zawył z bólu. - Lobo, przestań! To są moi przyjaciele! - zaczął krzyczeć Ender, prawie doprowadzając siebie do łez. Dziewczyna zwróciła się w kierunku krzyczącego i zaczęła szybko biec w jego stronę. Drogę zagrodził jej Pinia, dając jej kopa w krwawiącą ranę na twarzy. - Nie dla psa kiełbasa, ku**a! - krzyknął, kopiąc leżącą napastniczkę. Na reakcję nie trzeba było długo czekać - złapała nogę atakującego, po czym mocno wbiła w nią zęby. Chłopak aż upadł z bólu na podłoże. Dziewczyna wstała, wykazując coraz większy wpływ na mgłę. - Nie....proszę...błagam...nie - zaczął Ender. - Mam to w dupie, czy to twoi przyjaciele czy nie - zaczęła sucho Lobo. - Zdradziłeś nas, całe HallenWest, zdradziłeś MNIE....Zdradę każe się ponad dane słowo. Przykro mi...ale nie dopuszczę, byś MÓGŁ JESZCZE CHODZIĆ NA WŁASNYCH NOGACH! - ostatnie słowa już wypowiedziała growlem. Miała zamiar podbiec do Endera ponownie materializując swoją kosę (zniknęła po uderzeniu kamieniem), lecz dostała czymś mocno w lewą łopatkę. Była to kula, którą strzelił Aracz. Jeszcze z leżącej pozycji strzelił w miarę celnie. Dziewczyna padła na kolana, trzymając się za lewy bok pleców. *** Salai ocknęła się jako pierwsza. Nie pamiętała zbyt wiele. Spojrzała na siebie - pocięte dłonie oraz korpus. Spojrzała na resztę grupy - miała wręcz tak samo. Powoli się budzili. Zastanawiali się (każde z osobna), jak to się stało, że leżą w kółku z pociętymi rękami i torsem. Spojrzeli w tył - to Dizz marudził z bólu, łapiąc się za żuchwę. Salai nie mogła uwierzyć, jak to się stało. Ktoś musiał ich uderzyć tak, że na dłuższy moment stracili przytomność. Rany nie wyglądały jednak na zbyt groźne - może fala uderzenia ich ogłuszyła, albo... Demonica usłyszała lament za sobą. Ktoś rozpaczał nad czymś. - Moja ręka....moja ręka.... - to była Ins, mówiła po cichu, straszliwie szlochając. Wszyscy podbiegli do anielicy prócz Serka - pobiegł pomóc Dizzowi; słyszał jak ledwo mówił (prosił kogoś o poprawne ustawienie szczęki). Istoty stanęły nad Ins. Nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyli. Ins siedziała z wyprostowanymi nogami, płacząc i trzymając się za prawego kikuta. Obok leżała jej ręka z piłą tarczową. - Jezu Chryste... - Alie zakryła usta z szoku. Wszyscy inni zamarli. Salai podeszła do dziewczyny, przykucnęła i spytała: -K-kto ci to zrobił? - T...to...to coś....ta be....bestia...ten demon.... - znowu srebnowłosa wpadła w niepohamowaną histerię. - Dobra, pomogłem Dizzowi, bo ktoś mu przestawił szczęk-O MATUCHNO KOCHANA!! - to był Serek i jego reakcja na stan Ins. Dizz był z nim, lecz nic nie mówił, wręcz zaniemówił, jak reszta. - A-a-ale jak...jak to tak...?! - Bow złamał ciszę. - Przecież Ins jest shinigami czyż nie?! Jakby miała odciętą dłoń, to w mig by jej odrosła! - A..ale... - zaczęła Ins. - ..to....to była........kosa....śmierci.... - nikt ze spoglądających nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszeli. Salai mocno przytuliła swoją przyszywaną siostrzyczkę, Strange zaś podniosła delikatnie jej rękę - a właściwie kikut tej ręki z ziemi. - Precyzyjnie ścięte - zaczęła asasynka. - Ktoś miał wprawę ściąć tą dłoń. - To... to wy nic nie pamiętacie? - anielica spojrzała się jednoznacznym, zdziwionym wzrokiem na swoich przyjaciół. - Nie? A co mielibyśmy pamiętać? - odrzekł całkiem normalnie Rico. Dziewczyna pokazała na jego pierś, a ten jej dotknął. Była na niej krew, jego własna krew. - Przecież ona zmiotła was w pył! A zrobiła tylko obrót wokół siebie i poharatała was hakiem! Dizzowi w szczenę! - Ale o co ci chodzi, Ins? - zapytał się całkiem poważnie Loki. Dziewczyna zaczęła sobie coś przypominać. W momencie już samego kopa w Dizza zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać mgiełka koloru ciemnego szkarłatu. Podczas obrotu ta mgiełka stała się wyraźniejsza, a jeśli oni nic nie pamiętają, to... - ONA RZUCIŁA NA WAS UROK! - krzyknęła anielica. Każdy się popatrzył na siebie oraz na Ins ze zdziwieniem. Urok? Jaki urok? O czym ona gada? - Ja byłam poza waszym "kółkiem", dlatego ja wszystko pamiętam! Zasięg jej uroku był po prostu ograniczony do was, bo pewnie mnie jeszcze nie zdołała zauważyć, albo nawet specjalnie mnie zostawiła, bym powiedziała to wam! - zaczęła się ekscytować dziewczyna. - Salai - odrzekł Serek. - Ty lepiej sprawdź może jej czoło, może dostała gorączki od zakażenia się rany... - TO JUŻ NAWET NIE PAMIĘTACIE CELU NASZEJ WYPRAWY?! Wszystko zaczęło powoli się układać w kupkę. Zaczęli powoli sobie przypominać pewne momenty, lecz nie wszystko. Fakty związane z napastnikiem rozmywały się w umysłach każdego z nich. Sam wygląd istoty był owiany mgłą. - Coś sobie przypominamy... - zaczęła Wyjca. - ...ale niewiele... - skończył Hex. - Nie wierzę, no po prostu, kurka, nie wierzę! Ta s**a jednym uderzeniem pokonała nas, wielkich mistrzów sztuk walki, niepokonanych, niezniszczalnych! W dodatku WY wpadliście w sidła jej uroku! Niebywałe, po prostu niebywałe! - głowę Ins zaczęły przejmować gniew i chęć jak najszybszej zemsty. Próbowała "zrekonstruować" także swoją rękę, lecz wciąż natykała się na ostry ból z miejsca rany. - Ej, ludki - odezwała Vellox. - A jeśli Ins ma rację? Wątpię, by to ona zrobiła nam takie rzeczy i przy okazji obcięła sobie rękę własną piłą! Możliwe, że ta osobliwość nadal tu jest! - Wyczuwam daną aurę - odrzekł Mat - ale jest jakaś dziwnie...niestabilna. - To znaczy? - spytał się Bow. - Zmienność aury mocy - odpowiedziała Strange. - Istota ta potrafi zmieniać moc i dostosowywać do danego otoczenia. Pierwszy raz z czymś takim się stykam. Rozmyślania grupy przyjaciół przerwał ogromny ryk, strzał, po czym znowu ryk. Nie potrafili rozpoznać głosu, kto te dźwięki mógł wydawać, po czym Nieogarkę olśniło: - O kurczę! Aracz! Aracz i jego ekipa tam jest! - Muszą w takim razie walczyć z tym "czymś" - dodał Loki. - Na bank z nią walczą - odrzekła pewnie Ins. - Pamiętam, jak ta bestia biegła w tamtą stronę. - No dobra - powiedziała Salai. - Musimy znowu się wezbrać w siły i pomóc naszym przyjaciołom! Ins wezmę na barana, bo obawiam się - i tu się zwróciła do srebrnowłosej - że nie jesteś jeszcze w stanie pobiec walczyć. - Anielica kiwnęła tylko głową. - Ja wezmę jej rękę - odrzekła Strange, chowając kikuta z bronią do dużej sakiewki na biodrze. - Ja chyba zostanę... Chyba jeszcze nie mogę zbytnio mówić - odezwał się Dizzy, łapiąc się za swoją żuchwę, która jeszcze go trochę pobolewała. - To cię ochronię - złapał chłopaka za ramię Serek. - I ja! - krzyknął Eyeless. - No to co? - powiedziała Rets. - Ruszajmy! *** Ryk był nie do zniesienia. Dziewczyna darła się nieludzkim głosem, próbując stłumić ból. Kość zaczęła zbyt szybko zarastać, przez co kula coraz to mocniej wbijała się w łopatkę. Zabójczyni wyła z bólu, by móc jakkolwiek powstrzymać swoją regenerację. Ostatecznie wsadziła swój hak w otwór, by wydłubać kulę. Enderowi aż zawróciło się w głowie od dźwięków grzebania w mięsie. Ledwo mógł ustać również przez te wszystkie rzeczy, które tuż przed nim się działy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa....z sierocińca...chce go zabić. Nie mógł w ogóle tego dopuścić do swego umysłu. Nie potrafił. Dziewczyna nie mogła wyciągnąć kuli, więc wepchnęła ją w głąb swego ciała, po czym ją wypluła. Usłyszała, jak żołnierz wstaje z ziemi. Wyrzuciła kulę na podłoże. Wraz z cichym łoskotem....zaczęła się rozstępować ziemia. Napastniczka wrzasnęła, stojąc pozą, jakby przywoływała nieznane siły ze środka siebie. W mig w stronę Aracza zaczęły pnąć wyłamania i wypiętrzenia ziemi tak, jakby tuż pod nią poruszał się ogromnych rozmiarów robal. Tuż przed żołnierzem ziemia wybuchła jak od wypalenia miny. Chłopaka wyrzuciło z parę metrów w tył. Mocno uderzając głową o glebę, stracił przytomność. Dziewczyna znów się odwróciła do przerażonego Endera, ponownie materializując swoją kosę. Nagle z mgły wyskoczyło "coś" prosto na jej twarz. Była to Hajs, która, nie znając zbytnio na używaniu pistoletów, waliła nim i bananem w głowę zabójczyni. - Nie bij moich przyjaciół! Nie bij moich przyjaciół! - w kółko powtarzała 6-latka, uderzając przedmiotami w głowę napastniczki z całych sił. Pinia chciał pomóc Hajs próbując wstać, lecz uniemożliwił mu to ból w łydce od ugryzienia. Już wtedy poczuł, że dziewczyna wgryzła się aż do kości. LoboTaker szamotała się z Hajs, próbując ją ściągnąć z twarzy, lecz nie wiedziała, za co ją złapać. Z napływu gniewu wrzasnęła prosto w twarz dziewczynki, gdzie ta aż odrzuciła swoją głowę do tyłu, na moment przestając uderzać napastniczkę. Zabójczyni złapała dziewczynkę za tył sukienki, po czym wyrzuciła ją daleko w bok. Dziecko gruchnęło o spiętrzoną glebę i turlało się do momentu, aż szybko Kalasher zdążył ją złapać tuż przed odstającym ostrym spiętrzeniem na ziemi. Zabolały go dość mocno rany na przedramieniach, lecz wiedział, że to nieistotne. Ważne, że Hajs nie wparowała na to spiętrzenie i jedyne obrażenia, jakie miała, to wstrząśnienie mózgu. Obawiał się jednak połamanych kości - napastniczka w końcu rzuciła nią jak niechcianą zabawką prosto w kąt - nie zważała na to, że to istota żywa. I tak zależało jej na wybiciu ich wszystkich. Dziewczynę coraz bardziej rozpierał jej wnętrzności gniew. Ciężko dysząc, tym razem udało jej się zmaterializować kosę. Krew kapała jej z kącików ust. - Będziesz....następny.... - zdołała wysapać dziewczyna. Ender zaniósł się płaczem. W sumie wiedział, że raczej on nie zginie, ale Lobo znała jego słabe strony. Wiedziała, jak go zmienić w śmiertelnika. Chłopak padł na kolana, nie mając żadnych sił. Chciał się poddać, gdy z miejsca, skąd wyskoczyła Hajs, zaczęło wydobywać się ciche chlipanie. O nie, prawie w tym samym momencie pomyśleli Kalasher, Pinia i Ender. Wiedzieli, kto to. Jednak tylko Ender miał nadzieję. Tylko on pokładał jej resztki na tą osobę, czy raczej osóbkę. - Nie...nie bij.... - wydobył się piskliwy głosik pomiędzy chlipaniami. Dziewczyna znała niejedne takie zagranie. Podniosła hak, zniżając kosę. Oczy dziewczyny zaczęły się świecić ognistą czerwienią. Znad mgły zaczęła się wyłaniać....kotka. To była Noworoczna. Zabójczynię aż zamurowało. - Proszę...nie bij moich przyjaciół - zdołała wyłkać dziewczynka. Zabójczyni aż szczęka opadła z szoku. Tego się w życiu nie spodziewała. Pośród tych wszystkich dziwadeł, jakie spotkała w tejże mgle, tylko ona (nie wliczając Endera) nie miała morderczych zamiarów. Zauważyła na jej pasku nóż, lecz zapięty był on w kaburze. Dziewczynka nawet nie myślała go używać. Kotka przyciągnęła swoje miękkie łapki do twarzyczki, by wytrzeć łzy. Jej puchaty ogon wił się niespokojnie. Jej uszka wykazywały, że się boi. - O......o.... - dziewczyna nie mogła wykrztusić ani słowa. Upuściła hak tak, że ten zawisł na łańcuchu na jej przedramieniu. Zdematerializowała swoją kosę. Enderowi zaczęły się błyszczeć oczy ku nadziei. Reszta z przytomnych nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Kotka stanęła tuż przed zabójczynią. Podniosła głowę tak, by napastniczka mogła ujrzeć jej przeszklone łzami oczy, które stały się jeszcze większe od chęci proszenia. - Proszę... - tylko to powiedziała Nowa prosto w twarz napastniczki. Dziewczynie tylko jedno świdrowało w głowie. Kocie puchate uszka. Kocie puchate łapki. Koci ogon. Kot...kot....KOT. Lobo opuściła ręce. Ścisnęła w pięści, znów je lekko unosząc. To, co się stało, zdziwiło nawet trupę idącą w stronę grupy Aracza. - O....Mój....Boże!!!!!!!!!!! JAKI SŁODZIAK!!!!! - po czym rzuciła się na kotkę z gigantycznym uściskiem. Piszczała, skakała, cieszyła się jak mała dziewczynka. Każdy z obecnych (i przytomnych, poza Enderem) dostała typowego mindf*ck'a. W sumie to samo dostali ludzie z oddali. Żołnierze, którzy powoli zaczęli się budzić ze śpiączki, jaką przyszykowali im istoty z CreepyTown również zaczęli dostawać mętliku w głowie, widząc przez termowizory skaczącą istotę ściskającą coś, przypominającego kota. Enderowi poleciały łzy. Tym razem ze szczęścia. A jednak w niej to pozostało. Jedyna jego nadzieja się spełniła. To było coś, czego mógł być w stu procentach pewien - Lobo i jej słabość do kotów. Do tego pomogło mi sporo piosenek (za dużo do wymieniania). Ostatnia część wkrótce. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wielka wyprawa Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures